Since paper absorbs heat from a heating roller when passing over the same, a technique, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-134377, was proposed to raise the output of the heating roller above its normal output before a sheet of paper reaches the roller to mitigate a decline in the temperature of the heating roller.